


Once Upon A Dream

by Hannah_williams2110



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert x race, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antonio used as Race real name, Fluff, Gay Newsies, M/M, dream soulmate au, for Jai, for newsies twitter, newsies soulmate au, race x albert, ralbert, ralbert soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_williams2110/pseuds/Hannah_williams2110
Summary: AU you in which dreams show passed lives together with soulmate, and a piece of jewellery helps you find them in real life.Or in which Albert and Race are soulmates
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't know how to end these things

_Albert’s eyes adjust to the dim light created by the street lamps, he can’t tell if it’s early or late just that the sun wasn’t in the sky yet. He knows he’s in New York, but not the New York he’s use to. There are young boys all around him, judging by the clothes they were wearing Albert worked out that he must be in New York in the late 19th century._

_This was the start of his soulmate dreams, a glimpse into other lives they shared together. How was he supposed to tell who was his soulmate, no one gave him instructions all he knew was right before he is supposed to meet them in real life they will give him a piece of jewellery that only his soulmate could see._

_Albert suddenly felt a pull, he lifted his head eyes scanning the area around him, he felt his head get pushed until he was looking to the right of himself. There he saw him, leaning against the wall a news boy cap placed over his blonde curls head down looking over a newspaper that he held. Albert felt his chest tighten unable to look away from his soulmate. His soulmate must of felt something too, because he slowly looked up his blue eyes looking around until they landed on Albert, a smile slowly forming._

Albert’s eyes shot open, he was awake in his room, groaning he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Leaning over he checked the time on his phone 10 am, he debated on trying to go back to sleep, but he knew that there wouldn’t be a second soulmate dream not until he went back to sleep in the evening. So he grabbed his phone and headed out into the living room, he was excited to finally tell his friends that he had his first soulmate dream, he was starting to think he was one of the few that didn’t have one.

_Its loud that’s the first thing Albert makes note of, he also knows that he is laying down on something, and that his body aches all over. He can barley open his eyes but the loud nosies and voices around him made him want to keep his eyes wide shut. But, there was that pull again his soulmate was here somewhere in this chaos he was here. Albert slowly allowed his eyes to open from what he could see he was in some sort of tent, a field hospital as he noticed the uniform he was wearing. He tried to sit up but his body refused. Instead he listened, he remembered that Elmer heard Spot’s voice in his second dream, and though the hospital was loud it was just mumbles from the people around him._

_“We meet again”_

_Albert turned his head wincing at the pain to look at the bed next to him, there he was his soulmate covered in dry blood wrapped up in bandages._

_“This wasn’t the situation I was hoping for” his soulmate joked cracking a smile._

_“Guess the universe has it in for us huh” Albert joked back wincing slightly as he turned his body._

_“Yeah I guess so soulmate”_

Albert wakes from the dream frustrated with how little time he had gotten, his soulmate was from New York he could tell by the accent, blonde hair and blue eyes. That definitely wasn’t much to go on, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling, somewhere out there he could tell that his soulmate was doing the same thing.

_The grass felt nice under Albert’s hand, it wasnobody was around expect for the two of them. The sun was setting behind the castle. He could feel his soulmate run his fingers through his hair, Albert lent into the touch wanting the moment to last forever._

_“What’s your name?” Albert looked up meeting the blue eyes of his soulmate_

_“Antonio” he replied fingers still playing with Albert’s red hair_

_“Antonio” Albert repeated “I’m Albert”_

_“Albert” Antonio repeated pressing a kiss to Albert’s head._

_Albert had never heard his name said so beautiful before, the way he said it soft and filled with love._

_“Do I get a last name?” Albert asked shifting until he was sat at the same level as the other boy._

_“No because you’ll look me up once we wake up, and I want to be found the old fashioned way when we bump into each other and I say I like your necklace”_

_Albert was about to question him when he noticed the long silver chain with a small star hanging off the edge in Antonio’s hand. He motioned Albert to turn around and clasped the chain around Albert’s neck. Albert turned back around holding the star in the palm of his hand._

_“Come find me Albert I’ll be waiting” he leaned in placing his hand on Albert’s cheek he brought his head up until their lips matched._

Albert woke with the taste of Antonio’s lips, he looked down and there around his neck was the necklace he had given him. So this was it, Albert had to go and find him, how was he supposed to find him. He jumped out of his bed, looking around his messy room he tried to find an outfit that was decent but not obvious. He knew that he couldn’t wear his baseball hat, Antonio had seen his hair it was going to be another helping factor.

The streets were busy as Albert made his way through them, he had been out all day looking, going into any public place he came across but with no luck. There was no pull no direction in which he should be heading to find him. The necklace felt heavy around his neck as Albert made his way back to his apartment, of course he wasn’t going to find him in a day.

Albert turned the corner hearing voices he grabbed the chain of his necklace clasping in the star as if would protect him. But, as he walked down the street the familiar warmth of his dream spread through his body. Antonio was here somewhere, Albert let the necklace drop his eyes leaving the ground to look for the familiar blonde hair.

The group of boys were spread out in front of him, some leaning on the hoods of cars others sat on the stairs that lead up to the apartments, he couldn’t see him though but the pull was there so he had to be. Albert realised the group of boys were looking at him, he ducked his head again afraid. But, he felt the pull again much like the first time he saw Antonio in his dreams, he looked up again not caring if the group of boys noticed. Sure enough leaning against one of the cars was Antonio and, sure enough like the first time they saw each other he looked up catching Albert’s stare.

“Albert?” He was walking quicker towards him now grinning like a fool until he was standing in front of Albert. He grabbed the chain necklace twirling it around his fingers “I like your necklace is it really you?”

“It’s really me Tony” he placed his hand on the blonde boys cheek “I found you”

Albert leant in catching the other boys lips with his own, this was real his soulmate was kissing him. They pulled apart Tony rested his forehead against Alberts taking his hands in his own, both not wanting to let go.


End file.
